Homem com H 3: Yoshiki
by Pipe
Summary: Uma nova versao da serie Homem com H: agora batemos a cabeça do Yoshiki. O que pode acontecer? Tudo! Romance, angustia e diversao garantidos. Contem muitos palavroes...


**HOMEM COM H 3:**

**YOSHIKI**

_Notas e disclaimers_:

_**Bem, X Japan e Luna Sea não me pertencem, apesar do meu desejo de pertencer a eles. Apenas vou emprestar seus nomes para nossa diversão. Esta fic é uma encomenda/presente, então foi feita ao gosto da presenteada. Se você não curte as minhas fics, não gosta de yaoi, detesta fic com pessoas reais ou qualquer outro problema que é só seu, não interessa a mais ninguém, não passe nervoso nem atestado de retardo mental. Dê um back ali à esquerda ou aperte a letrinha X no canto direito e vai procurar algo que te faça bem. Se insistir em ler o que não gosta pra depois me encher o saco, VSF desde já. É uma COMÉDIA e eu vou exagerar. Litha-chan, amada cunhada, e para todos os fãs da série Homem com H, é todinho de vocês. Enjoy it!! **_

Hide entrou no apartamento bufando. Para achar o namorado era simples, era só seguir o barulho do secador de cabelos. Podia ter o comprimento que fosse, cacheado ou liso, Yoshiki precisava estar com a juba impecável.

-Vaidade, teu nome é Yoshiki. – riu hide, enquanto ia pro banheiro.

O outro estava ajeitando as madeixas, os espelhos laterais do armário virados, para uma visão de todos os ângulos. Hide puxou o secador da tomada. Yoshiki assustou-se:

-Mas que mer... Oi! Que cara... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Você mexeu no meu MP3?

-Ah! Eu... bem, eu precisava salvar o CD de Grease, então usei ele um pouquinho... _Anoo_.. eu não apaguei as músicas?

-Nem colocou meus rocks de volta, sua coisa!! Sabe o que é ter que ouvir a voz desgraçada e esganiçada daquela loira aguada a viagem toda?

-Mas... Grease é um clássico, Pinky.

-Motorhead é um clássico! T-Rex é um clássico. Grease é lixo!

-Olivia Newton John até que é uma loira ajeitada... – Yoshiki brincou com o namorado.

-Ô seu veadinho. Se eu não te conhecesse, até acreditaria. Mas eu aposto que você vê Grease pra ficar secando o John Travolta!

-Eeeu? Nossa, que calúnia, Matsumoto-san! Fiquei ofendido, agora.

-Muito ofendido?

-_Motto_.

-Mais que eu, que perdi meus rocks favoritos a troco de uns rockabillis de filme?

-Acho que sim, já que você é fã de filme americano tanto quanto eu, senão mais.

-Ta, ta, eu me rendo. Vamos fazer as pazes... Você coloca minhas músicas de volta no MP3 e eu te levo pra passear.

-Encontro!! Vamos sair, comer hambúrguer e batatas fritas, tomar cerveja e...

-Patinar.

-Ahn? Ah, Pinky, eu sou horrível patinando. E eu toco sentado. Não é fácil ensaiar horas com o traseiro doendo.

-Fala sério. Se a gente não namorasse, eu até ia levar em consideração essa afirmativa.

Yoshiki ficou vermelho, lembrando de algumas noites "calientes". Fechou os espelhos e foi atrás das roupas quentes. Talvez ele até conseguisse ficar no McDonald's e convencer o outro a não ir pro ringue.

"Ilusão, doce ilusão, convencer a mula empacada de cabelo rosa a não fazer uma coisa, depois que ela encanou com aquilo..." pensava um Yoshiki de mau humor, amarrando os patins.

-Vem, bicho sedentário. A vida é muito mais que ficar sentado num banco de bateria ou piano.

-Hideto! Se você não passasse HORAS sentado, jogando videogame, eu acreditaria. – Yoshiki deu os primeiros passos ainda inseguro. – Me dê o braço, pelo menos.

Alguns minutos depois, o baterista já estava um pouco menos receoso e mais à vontade. Até se soltou pra patinar sozinho. Hide ia a seu lado, rindo e brincando, quando aconteceu. Um grupo de adolescentes brigou entre si e uma nervosinha empurrou outra. A que ia cair caiu pra frente, derrubando mais dois amigos que foram deslizando e levando pessoas. Quando o '_imbroglio_' atingiu Yoshiki, eram mais de sete pessoas. Hide caiu de lado, mas o namorado foi levado de encontro à lateral do ringue. E espremido. Amigos dos 'levados' foram ajudar, ambulâncias foram chamadas, por conta de uns braços quebrados e entorses... e um baterista jovem desacordado.

Hide ligou para o Toshi em pânico. O vocalista procurou acalmar o amigo e chamou os outros para lhe acompanharem ao hospital. Taiji começou a brincar, pra descontrair o ambiente, enquanto Toshi e Pata se informavam do estado de Yoshiki:

-Foi uma bela pancada na cabeça. – o médico começou a explicar. – Fora o esmagamento pelas outras pessoas... Imobilizei o pulso esquerdo também, porque abriu. Ele joga tênis?

-Não, é baterista...

-Ah, sim, é um ponto fraco. Infelizmente, agora, só nos resta esperar ele acordar...

Algumas horas depois, Yoshiki acordou.

-P****quemepariu!! Mas que porra de dor de cabeça é essa?

Os outros três no quarto pularam de susto, Pata saiu correndo atrás de uma enfermeira, se bem que Taiji recomendou trazerem um padre exorcista.

-Ta se sentindo bem? – Toshi se aproximou da cama.

-Tirando que parece que EU to fazendo um solo dentro da minha própria cabeça, eu diria que sim. – riu o acidentado. – Que foi que houve?

"Pelo menos ele se lembra quem é e que toca bateria". – Hide suspirou – A gente estava patinando e umas pessoas caíram. Te espremeram na lateral do ringue, você bateu a cabeça e...

-Como assim, patinando, cabeça de algodão doce? Putz, que coisa mais gay de se fazer, hide. Porra, cara, para de pintar esse cabelo de rosa que a cor ta querendo descer cabeça abaixo.

Os três se entreolharam, chocados. Da onde tinha saído aquele Yoshiki? Taiji resolveu tirar a prova dos nove:

-Vamos fazer o teste: quem é você, o que você faz da vida e quem você namora?

-Eu sou Yoshiki Hayashi, toco bateria com vocês, bando de veados desocupados e to livre, leve e solto no momento, porque sou muito novo pra viver encoleirado. Um dia, num futuro muito distante, vai aparecer a gata certa. Por enquanto, eu vou me divertindo com as erradas mesmo. E daí, doc. Taiji, to bem da cabeça?

O baixista coçou a cabeça. Bem, bem, não estava... Hide sentiu o coração ficar bem pequenininho. Alguma coisa tinha saído dos eixos ali dentro do namorado. Muito dos eixos.

O médico responsável apareceu na porta. Testou alguns reflexos e fez algumas perguntas. Depois chamou Toshi e Pata para conversarem fora do quarto. Dentro, hide, Taiji e a enfermeira. E o maior pesadelo de hide começou:

-Hey, gatinha, a que horas você sai do seu turno, hein?

-Eu saio daqui a meia hora. O senhor ainda vai permanecer em observação, senhor Hayashi.

-Me chame de Yoshiki, por enquanto. Eu queria era que ficasse me observando, gata, enquanto eu te faço gemer e miar por mais...

Taiji rolou os olhos, divertido. Aquela era uma daquelas piores que as dele.

-Sério, mina, me deixa seu telefone, assim que eu der o fora dessa merda toda, te ligo e a gente faz uns estudos de anatomia mais... profundos...

-YOSHIKI! Você está deixando a enfermeira sem graça.

-Será? Ou ela ta ficando vermelha de curiosa pra saber se eu to contando vantagem ou se eu cumpro o que prometo?

Toshi e Pata voltaram com a testa franzida, a enfermeira saiu, combinaram de vir buscar o doente no dia seguinte.

-E vê se se comporta, hein?

-Porra, meu, vou passar a noite aqui, sozinho?

-Quer que eu fique com você? – hide se ofereceu.

-Cara, não me leve a mal, somos amigos há um tempão, mas eu tava pensando mesmo era numa companhia com um belo par de tetas ou uma bu****a cheirosa. Ou o conjunto da obra, sem reclamações. Passar a noite cheirando homem não faz meu estilo.

Pata ficou roxo de vergonha, Toshi achou que tinha entrado num episódio de "Além da Imaginação", Taiji não sabia se ria ou se gravava pra posteridade, porque ninguém ia acreditar num Yoshiki daqueles. Só hide tinha definido que o melhor mesmo era ir pra casa e chorar de angústia, porque aquilo era um pesadelo sem fim.

Lá fora, ao seguirem pro estacionamento, trocaram algumas impressões:

-Meu, quem era aquele deitado na cama?

-A parte macho do nosso baterista.

-Caramba, a parte macho é um Brucutu! E eu achava que eu era um grosso.

-O que vamos fazer?

-A respeito? Esperar. – Toshi coçou a cabeça. – Talvez seja temporário.

-QUANTO TEMPO? – hide nunca foi um poço de paciência.

-Eu não sou médico, nunca vi uma coisa dessas... Eu sei que vai ser mais difícil pra você, porque ele não se lembra de vocês. Mas eu posso te aconselhar: não força a barra que vai ser pior.

-Se vai! – Taiji ainda estava se divertindo – Ele é bem capaz de te comer na porrada se você sugerir que ele não é homem...

Pata ergueu a cabeça e sacudiu. Aquilo não ia prestar.

Mas dizer que "aquilo não prestava" era eufemismo. Após sair do hospital, como eles não podiam ensaiar por um tempo por causa do pulso aberto do baterista, Yoshiki ficou mais uns dias livre e solto. Solto demais para o bem do mundo. Todo mundo procurava acompanhá-lo nas baladas pra ficar de olho nele, e acabavam voltando transtornados.

Taiji se divertia horrores, Pata não sabia com quem se preocupava mais, com aquela versão japonesa do Poderoso Mighty Thor ou com hide, que bebia até cair. Toshi coçava a cabeça, tentando por freios no Casanova, e acabavam se estranhando todo final de noite:

-Toshi, para de bancar meu irmão mais velho a todo momento, porra!

-O namorado da menina ia te comer na porrada, mal agradecido. Yoshiki, _onegai_, maneira...

-Toshi-nee, eu agradeço a preocupação. Mas porque você não banca a mamãe ganso pra cima do hide um pouco? Sabe, o cara anda meio deprimido. Vocês acham que eu sou um grosseirão e não vejo, mas eu to de olho nele, sim. Esse cara precisa de alguém.

"Precisa sim, de você!"

Mas um dia, até quem estava curtindo o momento, estressou. Taiji entrou no estúdio de ensaios bufando:

-Hayashi, deixa a minha irmã em paz!! Ela não é pro teu bico!

-Ô Sawada, foi maus ae! Mas até que ela é ajeitadinha...

A discussão foi interrompida pela entrada de hide com Sugizo e Ryuichi. Na verdade, os membros do Luna Sea estavam o amparando.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ressaca! Daquelas!! Nosso baixista vai sobreviver, mas não hoje. – Ryuichi suspirou.

-E essa gatinha de olhos assustados? Hey, gracinha, pode entrar que ninguém aqui vai te morder. Pelo menos, eles não.

Todo mundo olhou pra porta, pra um Inoran paralisado, ultrapassando a cor da beterraba...

-Yoshiki, esse é o guitarrista base, o Inoue! – Toshi começou a perder a paciência.

-Ooops! Erro meu! Mas vai, ele tem carinha de boneca, não tem? E esse cabelo comprido? Quase uma barbie japonesa.

Inoran virou os pés e saiu correndo. Sugizo reprimiu uma risadinha, enquanto Ryuichi achava ótimo que Jun estava nocauteado pela bebedeira, em casa.

Yoshiki coçou o queixo, olhando para hide, demolido jogado no sofá.

-Matsumoto, você não está em condições...

-TO. – O outro engrolou, deitado ainda. – Ainda não 100% mas vou ficar.

O guitarrista praticamente se jogou no chão, engatinhou até a porta e se forçou a ficar em pé. Se arrastando pela parede, foi até o banheiro, colocou o dedo na garganta, depois voltou. Pata o esperava com duas aspirinas, um copo de água de coco e uma bala de menta.

- Kit Ressaca?

-Kit Zumbi! – riu hide, depois de engolir as aspirinas. – Vamos começar? Sinto muito por ter derrubado o Big J, gente.

-Não, tudo bem. A gente se vira hoje sem ele. – Ryuichi se virou pra porta.

Hide segurou no braço de Sugizo e baixou a voz:

-Peçam desculpas ao Nobu-chan pela grosseria...

-O Inoran já passou por coisa pior, Hide-_nii_. Ele agüenta.

"E eu? Agüento? Vou agüentar até quando esse poço de testosterona?" – o guitarrista colocou a guitarra na posição e esperou o toque pra iniciarem, o olhar tristonho.

Yoshiki suspirou, aquele olhar triste o deixava chateado. Porra, será que ninguém via? O cara estava deprimido, precisando de uma garota!! Mas, ele, Yoshiki, ia dar um jeito nisso!

Mas agora que o único 'aliado' havia deixado de achar graça na diversão, uma grande reunião se deu na casa do Toshi.

-Precisamos dar um jeito nisso! A memória dele não volta e hide está se auto destruindo.

-Derrubá-lo de novo está fora de cogitação, ne?

-Só funciona 100% em desenho, sinto muito, Inoran.

-Precisamos é submetê-lo a uma situação estressante com o mesmo efeito da pancada, pra ver se o choque sacode o cérebro.

-Estressante de que tipo, Doutor J?

-Sei lá, ué? O que deixaria ele super irritado? Do que o Taisho tem mais ciúmes?

-Em tempos normais, do Matsumoto. Agora...

No final de um dia de ensaio, Yoshiki convidou hide pra sair:

-Sair?

-É. Sair, tomar umas cervas, pegar umas minas...

-Ah, não, obrigado. Fiquei de passar na casa do Sugizo... – e dando um 'tchau' coletivo, saiu.

-Toshi?

-Oi?

-Hide tem um caso com o Sugizo?

-Não que eu saiba. Por que?

-Eles não se largam... Ele até preferiu ficar com o outro do que sair comigo...

Pata parou a lata de cerveja a caminho da boca, Toshi ergueu as sobrancelhas, Taiji sorriu. Podia não ser nada, mas até aquele 'sinal mínimo' era melhor do que tinham até agora.

-Provocar ciúmes?

-É, Sugihara. Ou tipo, você está com alguém e não pode se comprometer?

-Não. – Sugizo coçou a nuca – Não estou com alguém... "Mas eu também não estou livre... não queria deixar uma pessoa magoada... só quem sabe 'ele' também não fica com ciúmes e se decide se fica comigo logo?"

E assim, o guitarrista do Luna Sea passou a ser 'figurinha fácil' nos ensaios do X Japan. Por coincidência, o humor do baterista ia ficando mais e mais ácido. Até que...

No dia da passagem de som no estádio, Yoshiki conversava com os iluminadores e técnicos de som, mas tinha uma parte da mente prestando atenção em duas cabecinhas vermelhas encostadas cochichando num canto do palco. E estava se irritando muito com aquilo, ainda mais que de vez em quando eles soltavam risadinhas e se empurravam.

"Muito íntimos pro meu gosto." – bufava Hayashi pra si mesmo. "Na verdade, meu guitarrista é gay. Por isso ele não saía comigo pra pegar umas gatas. Bom, agora ele tem companhia. Por que eu não fico feliz?"

De repente, a gargalhada de hide ecoou no palco inteiro. E ele puxou o cabelo do outro e lhe deu um selinho. Yoshiki ficou paralisado, de boca aberta. Sugizo soltou o cabelo e ficou em pé, rindo.

-... faria qualquer coisa, Sugihara?

-Até tocar piano, coisa que eu não sou muito bom.

-Então, toque pra eu ver.

-Ah, não, vai ser um assassinato do pobre instrumento.

-Toca, vai. Toca... sei lá, Mozart. Ou Brahms. Isso, toca Brahms.

Ainda rindo, Sugizo foi em direção ao piano. Mas não conseguiu chegar perto. Antes que ele pudesse por o pé na plataforma, um vulto arfante se colocou entre ele e o instrumento, rosnando:

-NEM OUSE! Não ouse colocar um dos seus malditos dedos nesse teclado. Atrevido, abusado, MALDITO SUGIHARA! Quem você pensa que é, pra beijar MEU NAMORADO e ainda querer tocar MEU BRAHMS NO MEU PIANO??!!

-Beijar quem?

-Meu namorado, sua bicha atrevida! Quer que eu desentupa suas orelhas no tabefe?

-Vou perguntar ao J quanto ele vai cobrar pela sua recuperação, Yoshi-_nii_. – Sugizo deu as costas ao irritado baterista. – Foi um prazer, Hide-_neesan_. Só não me peça pra fazer de novo.

Yoshiki não entendia porque ninguém ficou bravo com o Sugizo e o deixaram ir embora. Agora o abraçavam, rindo muito. Mas como seu namorado estava chorando e parecia muito arrependido, deixou passar.

Nos bastidores, Sugizo passou no banheiro pra lavar o rosto. Por fora, ele teve muito sangue frio pra enfrentar o Taisho, mas por dentro, ele tremeu. Ao sair, Ryuichi estava no corredor.

-Então, acabou tudo.

-Até que enfim. A situação toda era muito estressante.

-Mas parecia que você estava gostando de acompanhar o hide-san por toda a parte.

-Eu até poderia ser ator, não? Eu sou muito bom nisso.

O alivio no outro vocalista foi visível.

-Também com ciúmes, Kawamura?

-Quem sabe, Sugihara?

-Yoshiki vai passar um tempo sem querer me ver. Que tal jantar comigo?

-É, vou ser legal e não deixar você comer sozinho hoje.

-Ah, eu sei que você é uma pessoa gentil, Ryuichi.

-Como você sabe? Você nem me conhece direito...

Foi um erro. Sugizo pegou Ryuichi pelo cotovelo, guiando pelo corredor:

-Ainda não, querido. Mas pretendo corrigir isso logo, logo...

À noite, no apartamento de Yoshiki, este se inteirava dos três meses estranhos, com a cabeça no peito de hide:

-Eu sempre te disse que não faço o estilo esportista... Esporte é muito perigoso pra saúde, hide.

-Putz, só me faltava essa. Vou ter que incentivar a vagabundice alheia. Mas tudo bem, patinar está fora de questão daqui pra frente.

-E jogar futebol, basquete, vôlei ou qualquer outro esporte que tenha perigo do povo cair em cima de mim, também. (1)

-Ô bonequinha de porcelana, vai querer que eu te ponha numa bolha de plástico daqui pra frente, vai?

-Ahn... mas você vai tomar conta de mim direitinho, não vai, Pinky?

-Posso não te guardar num cofrinho, Yoyo-chan, mas daqui pra frente, vou ser ultra cuidadoso.

-Mesmo?

-_Hai, hai_... Agora cala essa boca gostosa e me beija, que você tem muito que me pagar ainda, por três meses de seca.

N/A: Eu prometi comédia, acabei partindo pro lado angst/romântico. Isso sempre acontece quando eu penso no hide. A ação se passou toda lá pela década de 90, quando o Taiji ainda fazia parte da banda e o Luna Sea estava começando. O Inoran tinha um cabelo lindo, bem comprido. E sempre teve carinha de boneca. Eu li que Yoshiki toca Brahms no piano em casa. Poderoso Mighty Thor é um desenho da década de 70, em que o personagem principal era um homem das cavernas que se transformava num super herói. Tinha até tacape mágico.(1) Se o Afrodite soubesse disso... Falando em Afrodite e Homem com H, uma pessoa reclamou que só o Afrodite bate a cabeça e se ferra. O que me deu idéias... Bem, Litha, é isso que saiu da minha pobre cabeça atordoada. Espero que goste. 25/04/09.


End file.
